Pasion et vengeance
by nanak
Summary: Lorsque Damon, Stefan et Tyler perdent leurs seul et unique soeur, ils decident de se venger en se faisant passer pour des ouvrier dans la famille Bennett. Mais leurs vengeance ne se passa exactement comme il la voulait à cause de Bonnie , Caroline et Elena Bennett.


**Salut tous le monde, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, elle ****ne sera pas consentré sur le monde des vampire ** **, j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire, elle sera plus courte que la première **

**et bien sur je ne possède aucun des personnages de Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

Bonnie était dans le balcon de sa chambre entrain de regarder les nouveau ouvriers qui venaient d'arriver dans leurs ferme, c'était 3 beaux hommes, ils étaient vraiment bien fait, on aurait dit des mannequins. Mais on les regardants bien, elle a vue quelque chose en eux qu'il ne lui a pas plu, elle ne sait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle était sûr que ces 3 jeunes hommes allaient lui apportait beaucoup d'ennuis. Tout en les regardant Bonnie entendit une voix qui l'appelait

-« Bonnie je te parle » demanda la personne à côté d'elle

-« Oui je t'écoute Caroline » , Caroline est sa cousine, elle était très belle elle avait des très beau cheveux on l'appelle même boucle d'or, elle adorait s'amuser et profiter de la vie, ce qu'elle lui reprocha le plus souvent, de trop profiter de la vie et de ne pas se consacrer à la ferme c'est vrai qu'elle gérait très bien la ferme en commandant plus de 100 ouvriers mais elle aurait bien aimé que sa cousine l'aide un peu et qu'elle arrête de sortir avec tous les garçons qu'elle croisait. Non on ne peut pas dire que Caroline était une fille facile parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle pourrait jamais nuire à la réputation de la famille Bennett.

- « Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas écouté même pas ce que je disais » disait Caroline faisant la tète

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute caroline.

- Ah oui dit moi ce que j'ai dit alors…

- Tu viens juste de dire pour la centième fois que tu trouvais que les nouveaux ouvriers étaient magnifique et que tu voulais faire plus en plus connaissance ce que je te déconseille parce que je ne l'ai sens pas du tout.

- Tu es toujours rabat-joie bonnie arrête de faire tous le temps la tête et sort un peu, même notre grand père s'amuse mieux que toi. dit Caroline en rigolant

- S'amuser ne veut pas dire qu'il faut sortir tous les soirs et draguer n'importe qui » dit-elle énerver Bonnie partit du balcon et rentra dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à vous disputer, dit une jeune fille en entrant dans la chambre de Bonnie

- Rien Elena c'est juste que notre cousine soit trop coincée et qu'elle me fait encore la morale sur le fait de ne pas sortir et qu'il faille que je commence à travailler.

- Bonnie. dit Elena

- Oui je sais c'est ça vie Elena mais je veux juste qu'elle est une meilleur vie.

- « Je sais » dit Elena en souriant à sa cousine, Bonnie aussi lui souriait. »

Elena aussi était très belle et elle était plus calme et plus poser que sa sœur Caroline, mais depuis quelques années elle a toujours dans son regard un fond de tristesse tout le monde savait pourquoi, la pauvre à 16 ans elle s'est fait violée depuis elle n'a jamais été pareil et lorsque leurs mère a su, elle avait décidé de la faire marier un fin qu'elle oublie et de sauver les apparence .donc aujourd'hui elle se retrouva marier à un marie qu'elle n'aime pas ce qui la rendait encore plus triste.

- « Bonnie, Elena venaient vite demanda caroline depuis le balcon

- Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe caroline. dit bonnie paniquée

- Rien c'est juste que les garçons viennent juste d'enlever leurs maillot regardait, ils sont trop canon. dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux

- Mais tu es une vrai malade tu m'as fait peur je croyais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave » dit Bonnie en mettant sa main sur le cœur.

- « Bien sûr que c'est grave regarde leurs torse c'est un crime d'avoir d'aussi beau torse et de ne les pas touché.

- Mais tu es une vrai malade. »

- Tandis que caroline et bonnie se disputait Elena ne disait rien, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever ses yeux d'un des trois frères qui lui aussi la dévorer des yeux.

- Pendant que les filles discutait les garçons eux était entrain de travailler tout en discutant, l'un des trois frères commença à râler

- « Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce travail. dit-il en râlant.

- Arrête de râler Tyler et travail. Dit le plus grand frère.

- Damon je te signale que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici, alors qu'on ne connait rien de ce travail.

- Je pense que le temps qu'il s'aperçoive qu'on n'était pas des vrai ouvriers notre vrai travail serait déjà fini dit Damon »

Alors que les deux était entrain discuter le troisième frère regardait le balcon ou se trouver les 3 jeunes filles, c'est depuis que leurs yeux se sont croisés il ne les a pas détaché, il la trouvait magnifique et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sentit que elle appelait au secours. Elle avait des yeux triste, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il voit des yeux pareils et lorsqu'il repensa à sa sœur la rage lui rêva et il décida de ne plus la regardait.

- « Stefan, tu es avec nous. dit son plus jeune frère

- Oui je suis là. Dit-il

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Dit son plus grand frère inquiet

- Rien c'est juste que je repense à notre petite sœur »

- Lorsqu'il leur donna la repense les deux frères baisser la tète

- « Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Dit Damon en serrant les dents, on doit faire ce que l'on a décidé d'accord

- « Oui » disent les deux autres frères même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée »

- Alors qu'ils recommençaient à travailler, deux jeunes filles et une veille dames dans la chaise roulante venaient vers eux

- « Regarder on a de la visite. Dit Tyler

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent. Dit Damon en serrant son poigné pour canaliser sa rage

- Je ne sais pas mais la blonde m'intéresse. Dit Tyler

- « Quoi » dit Damon « je te signal qu'on n'est pas ici pour ça »

- Je sais mais dit toi que si je sors avec, notre travail serait plus facile et on finira plus rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Parla Stefan ayant toujours les yeux rivait vers Elena

- Non Tyler tu as raison se serait meilleur que je le pensais. Tyler et Stefan le regardaient stupéfait parce qu'il vient de dire.

- Quoi c'est vrai que tu trouves que mon idée est bien. Dite Tyler toujours surpris

- Ben oui je ne veux pas rester longtemps ici et en plus tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir à Katherine.

- « Ah d'accord » dit le plus jeune des frères.

- « Quoi ? » les regarda Damon.

- Tu sais que cette fille te m'amènerait à ta perte.

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Peut-être parce que elle est superficiel et qu'elle aime beaucoup l'argents alors que toi tu n'as rien.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça. Dit le frère le plus âgée « il faut juste que mieux la connaitre »

- Oui changeant de sujet. Dit l'un des frères « ils arrivent ».

En effet Elena et caroline venaient juste d'arrive

- « Bonjours » Dit la vieille femme sur le fauteuil

- « Bonjours » Repend Tyler, on regardant Caroline

- « Je voulais juste vous souhaitez la bienvenue parmi nous je suis la mère de la propriétaire de cette maison et de toutes ses terres, et ses deux belles filles sont ses deux filles caroline et Elena.

- « Bonjour » Disent les deux sœurs

- « Bonjours » Dit Tyler « moi je m'appelle Tyler, eux c'est Stefan et Damon mes deux grands frères »

- « Bonjours » disent au même temps les deux frères

- Ah d'accord alors comment ça se passe ce premiers jours. Demanda la mamie

- Ça se passe bien pour l'instant dit Tyler, votre maison est vraiment belle, en fait tout est beau dans cette ferme. Dit-il en regardant Caroline dans les yeux, voyant qu'il la regardait Caroline rougissait, elle aussi elle le trouvait beau.

- « Merci » dit caroline en le regardant. « c'est vrai que les paysages d'ici son merveilleux » dit-elle avec malice.

Alors que Tyler, caroline et la mamie étaient entrain de parler, Elena et Stefan ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passer mais leurs yeux les envoutaient, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais c'était un sentiment très beau. Elena se sentit revivre juste en regardant ses yeux alors que Stefan lui il n'avait plus ressentit un sentiment pareil depuis la mort de sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps Damon lui continua à travailler laissant les deux frères bavarder avec eux. Lui ne voulait rien avoir avec eux, son objectif est de faire que le travail soit bien fait puis il retournera vers sa princesse qui l'attendait.

Alors qu'on entendait Tyler et Caroline entrain de rigolait une voix les interrompue.

- « Vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pour discuter ou draguer. En regardant Caroline et Tyler dit Bonnie.

- Et vous êtes. Dit Damon en la regardant avec mépris n'aimant pas la façon dans elle lui parlait

- Je suis celle qui vous paye pour travailler et non pour discuter. Dit-elle avec du mépris dans sa voix »

Damon voulait répondre mais il a été interrompu par Caroline

- « Bonnie tu vas arrêter, c'est nous qui sommes venue les voir pour leurs souhaité bonne chance et pour nous présenter. Dit-elle essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui est devenue lourd depuis que Bonnie parlait parler.

- Ah oui, maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Elle prit la chaise roulante de sa grand-mère et demanda à Elena et caroline de venir avec elle. »

Caroline maudissait sa cousine d'être aussi vieux jeux puis elle fait un petit sourire aux garçons et elle s'en alla. Tandis qu'Elena n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste suivit caroline et bonnie

- « Bonnie » dit caroline avec un temps de reproche « pourquoi tu leurs a parlée comme ça alors qu'ils ont rien » .

- Je n'ai manqué de respect à personne c'est juste qu'ils doivent rester à leurs place et nous aussi.

- Ah oui je pense que ce sont des personne normal comme toi et moi donc ils ont droit a du respect aussi.

- Je les respecte mais je ne leurs fais pas confiance.

- Tu ne fais confiance à personne Bonnie » dit Elena en prenant la parole pour la première fois. »

Bonnie ne dit rien mais sa cousine avait raison c'est vrai qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne sauf aux gens qui lui était proche mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle va changer d'avis sur ses garçons

Pendant que les trois filles discutaient du comportement de Bonnie, les trois garçons étaient en colère comment elle a pu leurs parlait de cette manière

- « Tu as vue comment elle nous a parlé cette fille. Dit Tyler furieux

- Oui c'est vrai pour qui elle se prend cette mocheté. Continua Damon

- Cette mocheté c'est la cousine de Caroline et d'Elena et c'est elle qui gère toute cette ferme et elle la gère seul. Dit simplement Stefan.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a le droit de nous parler mal. Dit Damon furieux.

- Laisse tomber Damon et remet toi au travail. »

Quelque jours plus tard alors que Bonnie était entrain de marcher pour prendre son cheval, elle entendit des gémissements et lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où elle avait entendu ses gémissements, elle est devenue pale, elle a presque eu une crise cardiaque

- « Caroline Bennett qu'est-ce que tu fais. Dit-elle en hurlant

- Bonnie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Caroline paniquait.

- Comment ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

- « Bonnie » Demanda caroline.

- Il y a pas de Bonnie, il ne fait que profité de de toi et toi tu te laisses faire par ce vaut rien.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça. Dit Tyler énervé

- Donc Caroline soit tu mets fin à ce petit égarement tout de suite ou sinon je vais le dire à ta mère et crois-moi elle ne va pas être contente du tous. Dit-elle en ignorant Tyler.

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre mais ne te mêle pas de mes affaires avec ma mère. Dit caroline avec colère »

- Bonnie resta silencieuse depuis que ces parents sont mort c'est la première fois que Caroline la fit sentir qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de la famille elle la regarda puis elle quitta la pièce sans un regard à caroline

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Bonnie, Caroline se maudissait comment elle a pu dire ça à sa cousine, même si elle se mêlait de tous et qu'elle la jugeait constamment c'est parce qu'elle tenait à elle, alors qu'elle lui dit ses chose pour la blesser

- « Caroline ça va ». Demanda Tyler.

- Oui ça va excuse moi je dois aller. N'attendant même pas la repense de sa part, Caroline partie rattraper sa cousine à fin de s'excuser.

- « Bonnie ». Appela Caroline. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, et en voulant demander pardon elle vit le visage de Bonnie décomposait. Lorsque Caroline regarda la même direction que sa cousine, elle vit sa grande sœur dans une position compromettante en effet sa soeur était entrain d'embrasser Stefan. »

Bonnie se demanda ce qui est arrivé à ses deux cousine est-ce qu'en leurs à jeter un sort, ou est-ce que c'est parce qu'elles sont bêtes qu'elles ne voient pas qu'ils se moquent d'elle. Ne voulant plus supportait ce qu'elle voyait Bonnie hurla

- « Elena » hurla-t-elle qu'est-ce que tu fais.


End file.
